


The Watcher

by V_Is_For_Vicious



Series: One Way Ticket To Hell [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BadWrongWeeks 2018, Challenge Response, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, LDF's BadWrongWeeks, LDF's Merry Month Of Masturbation 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation (imagined), Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Nothing Particularly Evil Actually Happens But There Is Gross Fantasizing, Pedophilia, Peeping, Underage Masturbation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Is_For_Vicious/pseuds/V_Is_For_Vicious
Summary: Randy non era proprio tagliato per fare il babysitter. Questo gli fu chiaro fin dal primo momento in cui era rimasto solo col ragazzino che avrebbe dovuto tenere d'occhio...-Storia collegata a Dirty Little Secret ed Eggshells, ma cronologicamente antecedente ad entrambe.Piccola one-shot in cui Randy accetta il suo primo lavoro come babysitter, prima di incontrare Jessie, e si imbatte in una situazione inaspettata.





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta in risposta sia al [Merry Month of Masturbation 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/mmom-2018/) (usando il prompt "Spiato") che alla terza settimana delle [Bad Wrong Week 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/badwrong-weeks-2018/) (tema: Age Difference, Shota/Loli, Underage), entrambe iniziative di LandeDiFandom.
> 
> Purtroppo non è stata betata, quindi verrà corretta in seguito.
> 
> Leggere le altre storie della serie non è necessario, anche perché questo è una sorta di prequel, ma vi sono alcuni personaggi che ritornano in questa storia (Randy è il protagonista di Dirty Little Secret, Kay è protagonista di diverse parti della serie a partire da Eggshells).

Randy non era proprio tagliato per fare il babysitter. Questo gli fu chiaro fin dal primo momento in cui era rimasto solo col ragazzino che avrebbe dovuto tenere d'occhio.

A parte il fatto che si era già dimenticato il nome due secondi dopo averlo sentito (qualcosa tipo Cadence, o Credence, ma gli sembrava cominciasse con la K), ma quello non era stato il problema più grosso. Il problema più grosso era stato il fatto che ogni volta che Randy aveva tentato di proporre qualcosa l'altro aveva risposto di malo modo. Anche la sua proposta di aiutarlo a fare i compiti era stata accolta con uno strafottente “so fare anche da solo grazie tante!”.

Quasi subito dopo che la madre se ne fosse andata, il ragazzino (K-qualcosa... Kay-dence? Forse?) se n'era andato in camera sua, uscendo solo per fare merenda e prendendolo a male parole quando Randy aveva tentato di chiedergli se era riuscito a finire i compiti e se aveva messo in ordine la propria stanza.

\- Fatti i cazzi tuoi, - aveva ribattuto Kay, guardandolo torvo prima di tornare a concentrare la propria attenzione sullo yogurt che stava mangiando.

\- Kaydence non parlare spor...

\- Non mi chiamo Kaydence!

\- Ok, ok! Non è comunque carino.

Kay gli aveva lanciato un'altra occhiata, un po' meno torva e più seccata.

\- Non è... carino? - aveva ripetuto, sbuffando. - Di tutti i babysitter doveva capitarmi proprio uno sfigato come te.

\- Ehi! Non ti permettere...

\- Se no che fai, lo dici alla mia mamma? E io le dico che mi hai picchiato.

Randy lo aveva fissato incredulo, mentre Kay aveva finito di mangiare e aveva lasciato tutto lì sul tavolo.

\- Io me ne vado di sopra. Ciao! - aveva annunciato, voltandosi e correndo su per le scale

\- Ehi aspetta un secondo!

Randy aveva tentato di seguirlo ma Kay gli aveva sbattuto la porta in faccia.

_Ma che razza di piccolo..._

Dopo una serie di sospiri profondi, e dopo essersi ripetuto che gli servivano i soldi e dunque _non_ poteva tirarlo fuori per le orecchie e tirargli un ceffone così forte da farlo girare come una trottola, Randy aveva provato a bussare.

\- Lasciami in pace. Non ho bisogno di avere la balia come un poppante, - aveva ribattuto Kay. - Se mia madre proprio ci tiene a non farmi stare da solo allora potrebbe rimanere a casa.

Randy sospirò di nuovo. Era chiaro che l'altro non aveva alcuna intenzione di dargli retta, e forse un altro babysitter sarebbe stato in grado di farlo ragionare, ma quello era il suo primo incarico ed inoltre non era mai stato particolarmente autoritario o bravo a farsi ascoltare.

\- Almeno metti in ordine la tua stanza mentre sei lì, - gli intimò, o almeno quello era stato il suo intento ma in realtà era sembrata più come una supplica. In ogni caso l'altro non aveva nemmeno risposto, dunque Randy se n'era andato di sotto con la coda tra le gambe.

_Dannato ragazzino strafottente. E dire che sembrava quasi carino._

Peccato che nel suo atteggiamento non ci fosse proprio niente di carino. Anche se in fondo forse era meglio così. Randy si era preoccupato che quel tipo di lavoro potesse portarlo verso pensieri su cui preferiva davvero non soffermarsi.

_Se non altro avrò tempo di ripassare chimica. Sarà anche più piacevole che dover dare retta ad un ragazzino viziato._

Dalla casa in cui viveva e da come era vestita prima, Randy poteva scommettere che la madre di Kay non doveva fare due lavori per arrivare alla fine del mese. Chissà, magari arrotondava anche qualche soldo in più facendo lavoretti “sottobanco” per il proprio capo.

 _Oppure si prende un bell'assegno mensile da un qualche ex marito per mantenere il marmocchio_ , suppose. Beh, non che gli importasse molto. Solo gli bruciava il fatto che quel ragazzino insopportabile non si sarebbe mai dovuto trovare un lavoro part time per mettere via i soldi per uscire con gli amici o comprarsi le cose che voleva, mentre lui doveva sperare di riuscire a metterne via abbastanza prima che vendessero tutti i biglietti per vedere i Blue Moses dal vivo, e possibilmente alzare la media dei voti abbastanza da convincere il padre a prestargli quelli che gli mancavano.

_Non con quell'insufficienza in storia dell'arte di sicuro. Ahh, perché non possiamo avere solo materie sensate come la chimica?_

  
  


  
  


Una volta che ebbe finito di studiare, Randy sbloccò il telefono per dare un'occhiata all'orologio sul display. Aveva ancora un paio d'ore... e sicuramente non le avrebbe ammazzate chiacchierando con quel ragazzino simpatico come una spina nel culo. Sperava solo che avesse davvero fatto i compiti come doveva, e messo a posto la stanza, o almeno una delle due cose. Sarebbe stato pagato lo stesso se così non fosse? Sperava proprio di sì, non voleva aver sprecato un pomeriggio per niente.

_Forse dovrei controllare._

D'altro canto, se avesse provato a chiedergli se stava facendo quello che gli aveva chiesto l'altro gli avrebbe detto di farsi i fatti suoi, forse in termini anche più volgari. Però che altro poteva fare? Tant valeva tentare.

Con un sospiro, Randy si alzò dal tavolo e mise via i propri quaderni e libri, prima di gettare via malvolentieri lo yogurt lasciato lì da Kay e mettere a lavare il suo cucchiaino. Per quanto non volesse assecondarne i capricci non voleva nemmeno che la madre sapesse che non era nemmeno in grado di fargli buttare via una confezione di yogurt. Non solo perché era alquanto umiliante, ma anche perché poteva scordarsi che lo riassumesse in futuro.

_Anche se tutto sommato non mi dispiacerebbe poi così tanto... no cazzo, i soldi Randy, pensa ai soldi._

Lentamente, Randy salì le scale e si avvicinò alla porta della camera di Kay, ma esitò prima di bussare. Invece dopo qualche altro attimo di esitazione appoggiò l'orecchio contro la porta per cercare di capire se l'altro stesse mettendo a posto oppure no. Non gli sembrava di sentire niente... quindi lo stava prendendo in giro? O forse aveva già fatto? No... gli sembrava poco probabile.

 _Si incazzerebbe se mi beccasse a sbirciare?_ , si chiese, rispondendosi da solo con un _“probabilmente sì”._

Forse se faceva abbastanza piano non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto. Ma se avesse scoperto che non aveva alzato un dito? Che avrebbe potuto fare per convincerlo?

_Beh, ci penserò quando sarà il momento._

Lentamente, Randy strinse la mano sulla maniglia e la abbassò pian piano, spingendo poi la porta in avanti di qualche centimetro ed accucciandosi per sbirciare dallo spiraglio.

Quello che vide rischiò di farlo capitombolare per terra. Si dovette premere una mano sulla bocca per trattenere il verso di sorpresa che gli sfuggì dalle labbra mentre fissava la scena con tanto d'occhi.

Il ragazzino in questione _non_ stava mettendo a posto la camera. A guardare bene, sarebbe stato palese che non ci aveva nemmeno provato. C'erano vestiti sparsi per tutto il pavimento, cartacce per terra e altre cose fuori posto.

Randy tuttavia non se ne accorse nemmeno, perché tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata sulla figura seduta sul letto con i pantaloncini e le mutande abbassate, una mano fra le gambe ad accarezzarsi il sesso già quasi eretto, mentre il suo sguardo era catturato da qualcosa sul suo laptop che Randy non poteva vedere da quell'angolazione.

Non poteva neanche intuirlo dal sonoro, in quanto Kay stava indossando un paio di auricolari per ascoltare qualcosa – presumibilmente qualcosa che _non_ avrebbe dovuto guardare per ancora un paio di anni. Questo tuttavia significava anche un'altra cosa ben più rilevante...

_Non mi ha sentito arrivare... non si è minimamente accorto che sono qui!_

La consapevolezza accese in Randy un istinto che normalmente tentava di tenere a bada, lottando contro la sua vocina tentatrice.

_Potrei continuare a guardare per tutto il tempo._

No, non poteva! Era sbagliato! Si sentiva sporco anche solo ad averlo pensato.

Tuttavia...

_Non si consuma mica a guardarlo. E... non lo saprebbe nemmeno! Non lo saprebbe mai nessuno..._

Randy deglutì a fatica, sentendosi avvampare mentre una sensazione familiare gli attanagliava lo stomaco e, soprattutto, gli faceva scendere il sangue verso l'inguine.

_Non è tanto peggio dei filmati che già ti guardi... anzi, è molto meno peggio. Nessuno gli sta facendo male... nemmeno tu._

Randy sapeva che era sbagliato. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto richiudere la porta ed andarsene, che non era giusto violare così la sua privacy e soprattutto che il fatto che gli stesse venendo duro a vedere il corpo seminudo del ragazzino di cui si sarebbe dovuto occupare era assolutamente malsano e disgustoso, ma non riusciva a scollare gli occhi da quella vista.

No, si disse, non si era sbagliato a pensare che l'altro fosse carino. Non lo era stato prima ma ora che lo vedeva con quell'espressione rapita e le guance colorate di rosa, con la mano che si muoveva goffamente per massaggiare la sua piccola erezione ancora quasi del tutto coperta dal prepuzio, con le gambe e il resto del corpo che tremavano appena per l'eccitazione, ora gli sembrava a dir poco adorabile. Gli faceva venire voglia di scivolare dentro di nascosto, avvicinandosi di soppiatto dietro di lui prima di tappargli la bocca per non farlo gridare e portare l'altra mano fra le sue gambe per masturbarlo, sovrapponendola alla sua.

“ _Che razza di piccolo pervertito... lo sai che non dovresti guardare queste cose, non te lo ha insegnato la mamma?”,_ gli avrebbe sussurrato, premendogli l'inguine contro quel sederino dall'aria morbida e accogliente. _“Chissà quanto sarà arrabbiata quando lo scoprirà... oh, non piangere, è per il tuo bene. Guarda quanto ti è venuto duro... ti piace farti toccare? Sei così carino mentre tremi di paura... o forse stai tremando perchè ti piace troppo?”_

La mano di Kay si muoveva sempre più velocemente, scoprendo man mano la punta rosata del glande, e quella visione non fece che eccitare ancora di più il ragazzo più grande.

_Riesco a sentirlo a respirare... si sta trattenendo dal gemere? Scommetto che potrei farlo gemere se lo toccassi io... ah, ha ancora la maglietta addosso. Chissà che capezzoli carini che ci sono sotto... glieli leccherei tutti fino a farli diventare duri come bottoncini. Saranno sensibili? Mi piacerebbe succhiarglieli fino a farlo supplicare di farlo venire... poi glielo leccherei tutto finché non viene._

Al ragazzino sfuggì un piccolo mugolio di piacere, e Randy quasi non si rese conto del fatto che aveva aperto un po' di più lo spiraglio ed abbassato una mano per accarezzarsi da sopra i jeans.

_Cazzo, sono così arrapato... se ne accorgerebbe se mi tirassi una sega?_

Era un'idea stupida, si disse. Stupida, rischiosa, e maledettamente sbagliata.

Questo non gli impedì di aprirsi la lampo e slacciarsi la cintura, infilando una mano sotto alle mutande per copiare le azioni del ragazzino che ora muoveva la mano con rinnovata foga, la sua attenzione del tutto catturata da qualunque cosa stesse guardando al suo computer.

“ _Che cosa stai guardando?”_ , gli avrebbe chiesto, impedendogli di chiudere la pagina. _“Oh wow... ti piacciono questo genere di video allora. E in che parte ti piace immaginarti? In quella dell'uomo più grande, o in quella del ragazzo? Scommetto che è la seconda... ti eccitano gli uomini più grandi? Vorresti toccare il mio cazzo?”_

Nella sua immaginazione, Kay cercava dapprima di negare, ma poi una volta che gli si spostava sopra e gli faceva vedere l'erezione la sua espressione mutava nella stessa che aveva in realtà verso qualunque cosa fosse sullo schermo. La sua mano si allungava timidamente a stringerglielo, piccola ed esitante, poi cominciava a masturbarlo goffamente ma con foga, proprio come si stava toccando in quel momento.

“ _Non preoccuparti, non lo dirò a nessuno. Sei così eccitante... non ho mai incontrato un ragazzino così carino e già così malizioso. Facevi l'antipatico solo per nascondere il fatto che ti piacevo? Ahh, avrei dovuto capirlo. Non c'è bisogno di essere timido con me... oh, come? Non hai mai baciato nessuno? Oh, così mi ecciti ancora di più”_

Si leccò le labbra mentre immaginava di premerle contro quelle dischiuse di Kay, coinvongendolo in un bacio lento e un po' impacciato che ben presto si trasformava in uno più passionale e pieno di lingua.

“ _Cosa dici... vorresti che diventassi il tuo ragazzo? Oh, ma sei davvero adorabile... ti piaccio così tanto? Beh... dovrà rimanere segreto, ovviamente. Se vuoi che sia il tuo ragazzo vuol dire che posso toccarti, vero? Non ti farò del male... voglio solo vederti godere... dai, fammi vedere come vieni... oh sì, continua a toccarmi, così! Voglio venire insieme...”_

Quasi come in risposta alla sua fantasia, il corpo del ragazzino si inarcò leggermente mentre veniva con un gemito strozzato, facendo schizzare alcuni rivoletti di sperma contro le proprie gambe.

Randy riuscì a malapena a trattenersi dal venire lì, in quel preciso istante, ed invece richiuse la porta prima di affrettarsi verso il bagno, chiudendo la porta in fretta e furia prima di appoggiarsi al gabinetto per masturbarsi ancora più furiosamente di prima.

“ _Ohh sì...ti vengo addosso... chiudi gli occhi! Ooh, cazzo... eccolo!”_

\- Aah... c-cazzo! - gemette Randy, riversandosi sopra alla tavoletta con una serie di schizzi mentre immaginava invece di ricoprire il viso di Kay con i suoi getti bianchi, guardando il suo sperma colare dalle sue guance arrossate e sulle sue labbra semiaperte, prima che il ragazzino se le leccasse per assaggiarlo e gli sorridesse dolcemente.

\- Ooh... porca merda... - borbottò Randy, lasciandosi scivolare contro il muro per finire a sedere per terra.

 _Che cazzo...oh, merda,_ si ripeté da solo, mentre un'ondata di disgusto e disprezzo gli attanagliava lo stomaco. _Sei un lurido cazzo di pervertito, Randy. Ma cosa cazzo vai a pensare?_

Si premette le mani contro il viso ancora accaldato, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di scacciare via le immagini del corpo seminudo di Kay.

_Che cazzo, Randy, non ne puoi proprio fare a meno? Fanculo... oh cosa c'è ti vergogni? Bene, ti dovresti vergognare. Anzi, ti dovresti direttamente sparare un colpo in testa. Ma che cazzo. Ti va bene che non se n'è accorto. Potevi finire arrestato, stupido di un pervertito malato che non sei altro._

Se non altro, si disse, almeno questa volta nessuno aveva davvero fatto male al ragazzino in questione.

Comunque, non avrebbe più accettato di fargli da babysitter una seconda volta.

 _Una cosa è certa_ , pensò. _Con qualcun altro sarà senza dubbio in mani più sicure._

 


End file.
